


You Guard My Heart

by sapphiclabvibes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Bodyguard Keith (Voltron), Eventual Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiclabvibes/pseuds/sapphiclabvibes
Summary: Prince Lance of Altea has been promised to Emperor Lotor of Daibazaal for the past few years.  Now the emperor has sent for him and Lance is to leave his home planet in order to marry Lotor.  But the Galra he met and fell in love with years ago is not the man he encounters on Daibazaal.  Heartbroken and homesick, the prince finds comfort in the arms of his personal bodyguard: a halfling member of the Blade of Marmora named Keith Kogane.





	1. Chapter 1

The planet Altea had always made Keith uneasy. It seemed too perfect to be a real place. With all its technology and alchemy, Altea and its people seemed to Keith to be hiding something darker.

As he stepped out of his spacecraft onto the walkway leading to the palace, a soft breeze picked up and began playing with his hair. He wanted to stop right there and soak up the sunlight and the smell of juniberries. But that wasn’t an option right now. He had a job to do.

Once inside, he was led to an elaborate dining hall that contained four people, not including the guards stationed at every exit point.

“Your majesties,” the courtier said loudly, “I present officer Keith Kogane of the Galran Blade of Marmora.”

Keith winced as the Altean man called out his surname. It marked him for what he was: a halfling. True Galra didn’t have surnames.

King Alfor stood and gave Keith a curt nod. “Thank you for making the journey. I trust it was pleasant.”

“As pleasant as wormhole travel can be, your majesty,” Keith replied.

The king let out a small chuckle. “Yes, I suppose you’re right.” He motioned for the rest of his family to stand. “Allow me to introduce my wife, Queen Melenor, my daughter, Princess Allura, and my son, Prince Lance.”

Keith’s eyes locked onto the prince. This was why he’s here. Now that he’d seen him, he understood why Lotor put in so much time and effort to get him. Unlike the rest of his family, Lance’s hair was dark brown instead of white and his skin was more golden. But he had the same color eyes as his sister and mother: bright blue like the sky and as deep as the ocean.

“Your highness,” Keith addressed the prince, bowing slightly, “your belongings are being loaded onto my ship as we speak. I advise you to leave as soon as you’re ready. Emperor Lotor does not like to be kept waiting.”

King Alfor scoffed. “Can he even call himself an emperor anymore?”

Keith ignored that comment. It was true that the Galra empire had shrunk considerably since the death of the last emperor, but no one would dare say that to Lotor.

“Father, please,” the princess piped up. “Let’s not insult our guest.”

Alfor opened his mouth to speak again, but Lance steps forward before his father can speak.

“Thank you for being my escort, officer,” he stated. Keith thought he could detect a slight waver in his words. “Might I be allowed to say goodbye to my family before we depart?”

Keith nodded and went to stand by the doors to give the little family some privacy.

Lance turned to his mother first. The queen brushed a lock of hair away from his face and straightened his clothes before embracing him. When they broke apart, the prince focused on his sister. Allura took his face in her hands and kissed the top of his head. She then produced something from the folds of her gown. From where Keith was standing, it looked like an intricately carved knife. Lance tucked the gift away and pulled his sister into a tight hug. It only lasted a few seconds. Finally, Lance faced his father. King Alfor was known across the galaxy for being clear headed in emotional situations. But now, as he faced his son, the great ruler looked to be on the verge of tears. Alfor leaned down and looked as though he were whispering something to the prince. Keith couldn’t make out what he was saying, but he saw Lance nod in understanding. Unlike with his mother and sister, Alfor and Lance did not embrace. They smiled at each other before the Altean prince turned and walked toward Keith’s position by the doors.

“I’m ready” was all he said as they exited the hall.

\-----

The royal quarters of the spacecraft Keith had arrived in took up almost half of the craft’s hold. Lotor had made sure it was decorated with plenty of blankets and pillows. There were also three stacks of books on Galran culture and traditions, along with the written histories of Daibazaal.

None of it seemed to impress the prince. After surveying the room, he turned back to Keith.

“You’ll be outside my room during the trip to Daibazaal?” he asked.

Keith nodded. “You will have complete privacy, if you wish, your highness.”

Lance sat on one of the pillows and took a book from the stack nearest him. He opened it to the first page, devouring all the information as eagerly as a child on their first day of school. 

Keith watched him in fascination. He had never seen anyone quite so exquisite as the Altean prince. He wanted to stay and watch Lance finish book after book. More than that, he wanted to throw the books away and teach him everything himself. He wanted those eyes locked on him as Keith detailed the many wars and battles that had shaped Daibazaal and the Galra into what they were today.

Lance must have sensed Keith’s gaze because he looked up from his reading. “Is there anything else?” he asked.

“Oh, uh, no, your majesty,” Keith stuttered. He stepped out of the doorframe and closed the door, stealing one last look at the beautiful prince.

Keith activated his communication unit and contacted the pilot.

“Begin launch sequence,” he said in the commanding tone he’d picked up from Kolivan and his mother.

“Copy that,” the pilot said.

As they began to lift off, Lance’s door opened and the prince stepped out. He seemed surprised to see Keith standing at his post.

“There are no windows in my room,” he explained. 

The prince walked across the hall to the bay of windows that overlooked the Altean courtyard. The higher they rose, the smaller everything became. Lance didn’t look away until they had left Altea’s atmosphere. When he did, Keith saw that he was crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance did not leave his room throughout the entire journey to Daibazaal. Keith periodically pressed his ear to the door to see if he could hear something. He didn’t really know what he expected. Sobs maybe, or talking. Only silence reached his ears.

As they began their descent into the Galran homeworld, Keith knocked lightly on the door. Almost immediately, the door opened. The Altean prince stood before him, eyes slightly glazed over.

“Everything okay, your highness?” Keith asked.

Lance nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. “I’ve been reading those books you left me.”

Keith peered around him and saw four or five of the books strewn on the floor in a semi-circle around the prince’s little nest of pillows. For a moment, he regretted interrupting him.

“We’re about to land on Daibazaal,” he said. “It should be any moment now. I’ll be escorting you to see the emperor.”

Lance smiled a bit at the mention of Lotor. Then a frown overcame his face and he turned back to his room and the stacks of books.

“I can have those brought to your room,” Keith offered. Lance’s face lit up in a smile and Keith wanted to melt. If this was how the prince looked at him all the time, he would give him anything.

He pulled up his hood and ushered the gorgeous Altean through the corridors of the craft.

\-----

As they stepped off the Galra craft, they were greeted by about eight members of the Blade of Marmora. Kolivan and Krolia stand at the front of the group, posture stiff, one hand on their blades. There was no sign of Lotor anywhere.

“Welcome, your highness,” Kolivan said as the prince approached. “My name is Kolivan, leader of the Blade of Marmora. We have been tasked with your security now that you are here.”

“Thank you, Kolivan,” Lance replied. He looked around, obviously disappointed that Lotor wasn’t there to greet him.

Krolia seems to pick up on this. “Emperor Lotor is inside, meeting with his generals. I can escort you inside.”

Lance nodded and began to follow her inside. Keith hung back, not knowing if he should follow. He trusted his mother to protect the prince more than he trusted himself. Krolia was a seasoned member of the Blades. She’d protected Lotor throughout the emperor’s entire childhood; she was much more qualified for the job of protecting his betrothed.

Just as he’s about to ask Kolivan about what happened while he was away when Lance turned around.

“Aren’t you coming?” he asked.

Keith was taken aback. “Krolia is one of our greatest warriors. You’re safe with her.”

“I know. But I’d feel even safer if you were beside me.”

Keith was glad that his hood was up and prayed it hid his blush. He looked to Kolivan for permission. His commanding officer nodded and Keith ran to catch up with the two of them. Lance smiled up at him. Keith didn’t know what to say, so he just smiled back.

“Don’t let Lotor catch you doing that.” His mother’s voice echoed in his head, jarring his gaze from the prince’s face. “You know how jealous he can get.”

He knew too well how jealous the Galran emperor could be. Almost half of his fellow Blades had scars on their chests as results of Lotor’s jealousy and sadism. No matter what he might be beginning to feel for this Altean, it wasn’t worth getting cut.

“Emperor Lotor has been awaiting your arrival,” Krolia said out loud. “Every inch of the palace has been cleaned and polished. He even hired new staff specifically to wait on you, your highness.”

Keith wanted to scoff at that. It was true that new help had been brought in to attend the prince, but they had not been hired by Lotor. He had sent his generals to some of the farthest planets to bring back slaves. The best he kept for himself, the others he had assigned to care for Lance.

Inside the main hall, Lance’s shoulders tense and Keith can’t blame him. The Castle of Lions on Altea was full of light, with white marble floors and light blue and gold tapestries adorning the walls. Daibazaal’s palace, by comparison, is a prison. The walls and floors are made of dark stone. Deep purple rugs run the length of the hall, eventually disappearing under the huge doors that led to the throne room.

Krolia leads them down a side hallway that’s even more poorly lit than the main hall. Keith feels something tug at his wrist and he looks down to find the prince clutching onto him for dear life. His heart skipped a beat, not knowing how to react.

Thankfully he didn’t have time to say anything because his mother knocked on a door and Lance let go of Keith’s arm. The door was opened by one of Lotor’s half-Galra generals. She smiled when she spotted Keith and Krolia.

“Glad to see my beloved brother returned safe,” Acxa said with only a hint of her normal mocking tone.

“Is Emperor Lotor in there?” Krolia asks, ignoring her daughter’s comment.

Acxa turns her attention to Lance, seemingly noticing him for the first time. Her eyes moved over him slowly, assessing the Altean prince. It went on for so long that Keith wanted to step in front of Lance to protect him from his own sister.

Eventually Acxa stepped aside and let them in the room. Three more people are huddled around a table, staring at a hologram of the Galra empire. And standing at the far end of the room, facing away from everyone, was Lotor.

“Your majesty,” Krolia announced, making a fist and placing it over her heart, “It is my honor to present Prince Lance of Altea, son of Alfor and Melenor, brother of Allura.”

The emperor turned from the window to face the three newcomers. He attempts a small smile when his gaze falls on Lance.

“My love,” he says, his voice smooth and velvety as always. “I’m glad to see you’ve arrived safely. I trust officer Kogane kept you safe?”

Lance smiled at Lotor and nodded. “Yes, your majesty.”

Lotor chuckled. “Lance, please. We are to be married soon. You don’t need to be so formal with me.”

The prince blushed. Everyone in the room watched as Lotor left the window and practically glided across the room to his fiancè. Keith stood frozen as Lotor reached out and pulled Lance into a deep kiss. He looked around to figure out what he should do. His mother and sister were looking off into space, staring at everything besides the couple. Behind them, Ezor was gazing lovingly at the emperor and his prince while Zethrid rolled her eyes.

When the two royals broke apart, Lance’s face was flushed. Lotor still had his trademark smug smile plastered on his face.

“You become more beautiful every time I see you.” He pushed some hair out of the prince’s eyes, fingers lightly brushing the thin circlet around his head. “I still have some business to attend to before the celebration tonight. Keith and Krolia can show you to your room. Relax for a while before tonight, beautiful.”

Lotor leaned down again and pressed a light kiss to Lance’s forehead. The emperor turned back to the hologram, his fiancè all but forgotten.

Lance didn't seem bothered though. On the contrary, the prince seemed to be floating on air as he turned toward the door. Keith started to follow him before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll take care of him,” Krolia offered. “You need to rest before tonight as well. We need you at your best.”

Keith nodded. He was exhausted and he wanted nothing more than to collapse on his bed. He looked past his mom to the prince. Lance was smiling at him, eyes soft and understanding.

“Get some sleep,” the prince said. “You said it yourself, I’m safe with Krolia.”

Keith had to smile at that. He saluted Lance the same way his mother had saluted the emperor. Before he left the war room, Keith felt eyes on his back. He turned and met Lotor’s eyes. The emperor’s glare made his skin crawl. He closed the door behind him, but he could still feel Lotor’s stare through the partition.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, keith says y'all

The slamming of the door tore Keith from sleep. He grabbed for his blade from his bedside table before he realized who was standing just inside his door.

“What the hell, Acxa?” he muttered, still slightly blurry from sleep.

“You’ve been asleep for vargas,” she says, leaning against the wall. “Time to get back to work, baby brother.”

“Y’all can’t handle security without me for one night?”

The thought of watching Lance fawn over Lotor for hours on end made Keith’s stomach turn. He’d much rather pull the blankets over his head and go back to sleep.

Acxa laughed at his human phrase. “The Blade of Marmora is made of twenty-one of the greatest warriors the Galra have to offer. Ezor, Zethrid, Narti and I will be on alert all night. And yet, Lotor insisted you be there.”

Keith groaned and wiped the sleep from his eyes. “What time is it?”

“Feast starts in two vargas. Kolivan said to meet up with him as soon as possible.” Acxa didn’t wait for a response before leaving, closing the door behind her.

Keith debated going back to sleep and snubbing his duties for the night. Kolivan would beat his ass for sure, possibly Krolia too. Was that really worth avoiding the eyes of the most beautiful man he’d ever seen?

No, it wasn’t. He rolled out of bed and splashed some water on his face. He pulled on his suit, took one last look at himself in the mirror, and left to meet his fellow Blades.

\-----

The throne room was filled with dozens of high-ranking Galra military officials, advisors, and diplomats. Lotor sat at the head of the long banquet table, laughing and drinking with the other commanders of his army. He held a cup of wine in one hand, while the other rested on Lance’s thigh. Keith couldn’t stop staring at the small act of intimacy.

Someone nudged his arm, throwing him back to reality.

“Are you okay?” Kolivan’s voice asked from behind his mask. “You seem a bit distracted.”

Keith nodded. “Still tired from the trip. But I’ll be fine, sir.”

Kolivan chuckled slightly. “No need to call me ‘sir’, Keith, you know that.”

Laughter erupted from the head of the table and Keith turned to look. Lotor and a few of his commanders had their heads thrown back in laughter. Lance was smiling, but he didn’t seem to get the joke. He sat in his chair, looking around at the vast room and seeming generally uneasy. At one point he looked toward the Blades lining the walls. He smiled at Keith and gave a small wave. Keith was happy for the mask covering his ridiculous grin.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Lotor’s voice boomed over the hum of conversation. Everyone stopped and turned their attention to their emperor. “I would like to thank you for coming out tonight to celebrate the arrival of my lovely fiancè.” He took Lance’s hands and pressed it to his lips. The Altean prince’s face blushed bright pink. “I believe it is time for the two of us to retire. Please, stay as long as you like. Eat and drink to your heart’s content. Vrepit sa!”

“Vrepit sa!” The response boomed through the hall as Lotor led his prince out the large double doors.

Keith and Acxa followed them down the winding halls of the palace until they came to the doors of Lotor’s private quarters. 

“This is where I must leave you tonight,” the emperor said. “It would be scandalous to take you into my bed before we are properly married. But I promise to call on you first thing tomorrow.”

Lance nodded, looking up at the Galra with large, loving eyes. “I look forward to it, my love.”

They parted ways with a chaste kiss, the prince’s gaze following Lotor as he disappeared behind the doors. Keith watched Lance sway as he moved away from the door. Afraid his charge was going to fall, he stepped forward and put a steadying hand on the Altean’s arm. 

“Are you alright, your highness?” Keith asked.

“Just a bit tired,” Lance admitted, gazing back at the place where Lotor had left him. “He makes my head spin in the best way.”

Keith willed himself not to roll his eyes. He released the prince’s arm and led him back to his room. A wave of relief washed over him when he saw Antok standing outside the door. Either Kolivan or Krolia had decided to let him sleep through the night. By the way Lance tensed beside him, though, he could tell the Altean didn’t feel the same way upon seeing the giant Blade.

“Don’t worry,” Keith whispered. “I was scared of Antok when I first met him, too. But he’s a real softy on the inside.”

“I heard that,” Antok said as they approached the door.

Lance smiled. “Good night, Keith. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Keith nodded, placed a fist over his heart, and bowed. “Sleep well, your highness.”

\-----

Kolivan had not let him sleep for as long as he’d hoped. As soon as the sun was up, the leader of the Blades had called him down to the training rooms to spar. Keith hadn’t complained though. He felt alive as he dodged and slashed through the training bots, leaving dozens in his wake as he moved with ease through the exercises.

When he had defeated the final opponent, he stopped to survey the damage he had caused. Roughly thirty bots lay deactivated across the room. Krolia was beaming with pride while Kolivan was trying not to smile too broadly at his prodigy’s accomplishments. And standing in the doorway, escorted by Antok and Regris, was the Altean prince.

“Impressive work, officer,” Lance commented. “Are you up for one more fight?”

Keith stared, mouth open, as Lance stripped off his loose shirt and picked up two fighting staffs from the rack near the door. He had blue markings on his shoulders and upper arms that matched those on his cheekbones.

The officer looked at his mother and Kolivan, his eyes asking if he should indulge the request. His superiors nodded and Krolia pressed a button to clear the training floor. Keith shook his head to clear it and took the staff Lance handed him.

“You think you can take me, your highness?” he asked, slipping into the cocky, self confident attitude he always had while sparring with someone.

“You underestimate me, Keith,” the prince shot back, matching his arrogant tone almost perfectly. “I didn’t spend my life on Altea simply reading books and studying diplomacy.”

Keith made the first move, swinging his staff horizontally. Lance stepped to the side and blocked his attack, pushing back and thrusting at his opponent’s face. Keith barely managed to block in time before the prince was moving in for another attack. He was relentless and always on the offensive, moving with a kind of grace and accuracy that Keith found enrapturing.

Their staffs collided high in the air and the two came face to face. The usual innocent kindness was gone from Lance’s features, replace by an intense expression that Keith was sure he himself had when he was in the middle of a fight. Up close, Keith examined the prince’s eyes. They were undoubtedly blue, but at this distance he could see shades of green and gold in his irises. They looked like the most beautiful sky he had ever seen.

Keith felt the staff be forced out of his grasp. It scattered to the floor and Lance moved as if he was going to strike again.

Keith threw his hands up. “I yield!” he yelled.

The prince stood down and dropped his weapon. “You fight well, officer,” he complimented, holding his hand out. “I hope to spar with you again sometime.”

Keith shook his hand as the others in the room began to applaud. Kolivan was smiling, probably glad that someone was able to defeat Keith and take his ego down a few notches. Beside him, however, Krolia frowned at her son. Keith met her gaze and knew what she was thinking. Lance hadn’t beat him because the prince was a better fighter. No, the prince had won because Keith had been distracted. 

He looked past Lance to see Acxa standing in the doorway. She was smirking at him, revealing that she had seen his defeat.

“Well done, your highness,” the half-Galra general said as she stepped onto the training floor.

The Altean smiled at her. “Has Lotor sent for me?” he asked, eyes wide and eager.

Keith’s sister frowned. “No, your highness. The emperor left on a diplomatic mission vargas ago. I thought you had been informed.”

Keith watched Lance’s shoulders drop and the excitement drain from his face. “Oh.”

He was so close that Keith could easily reach out to place a comforting hand on the prince’s shoulder. He could hold him close to his chest and comfort him, telling him that everything would be alright. But the prince didn’t want him. Not only that, it was a crime to touch a member of the royal family without their consent. So Keith just stood there and watched the sadness take over Lance’s beautiful eyes.

“Officer Kogane,” Kolivan’s voice commanded, “you’re done training for today. Go shower and return to your duties.”

Keith saluted and exited the training room, looking over his shoulder for one last glance at the prince. He was so preoccupied with Lance that he didn’t notice the small circle of Blade members in the hallway until he almost crashed into them. They had been talking in hushed whispers, but they stopped when Keith approached.

“Sorry,” he murmured, trying to push past them. He knew some of their names; Ulaz, Thace, and Regris were among the group.

They blocked his path for a moment, sizing up the much smaller man. Then they dispersed, each going in a different direction and leaving the hallway clear for Keith to walk through. He started his path to the showers again, wondering what they were talking about and why they’d stopped when they saw him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from now on, i'm writing altean lance on MY terms

Keith’s job was to stand outside the prince’s door and make sure nobody unauthorized entered. As far as security at the castle went, it was one of the easiest jobs he could have been assigned. Yet somehow he had been lured to the other side of the doors we was supposed to be guarding by a pretty face and an enticing smile.

“Is it terrible for me to say that I can finally breathe now that Lotor is gone?” Lance asked as Keith took a seat in one of the plush chairs scattered about the room.

The prince was perched on the edge of his bed, chest bare and Altean markings glowing in the dim light of the room. Keith thought of kneeling before him and worshiping every inch of his body. But he knew doing any more than thinking was a death sentence.

Lance laughed, a breathy noise that split the air and twisted the knife that had been lodged in Keith’s heart for days. “You’re always so silent and sullen. Loosen up a little.”

He hopped off the bed, walked to the drink cart on the other side of the room, and poured two glasses of milky blue liquid. Keith watched the sway of his hips as he moved. He looked away quickly when the prince handed him one of the cups.

“I’m not allowed to drink while I’m on duty,” he protested.

“But you’re always on duty.”

“Precisely.”

The Altean stuck out his lower lip in a pout, his blue eyes widening ever so slightly. “Well, your job is to protect me and see that I’m safe from harm, correct?” Keith nodded, unsure of where he was going with this. “Well, if you don’t have a drink with me, I will throw myself out that window in despair.” Lance finished with a wink to show that he was joking

Keith rolled his eyes but took the glass he was offered. The prince smiled and raised his in a toast.

“To the Galra,” he said.

Keith followed suit. “To Altea.” He brought the cup to his lips and took a tentative sip. He instantly recoiled at the taste. The liquid burned his throat going down and he gagged, wanting nothing more than to throw the drink back up. “What is this?”

“Nunvil. It’s a very popular drink on Altea.” Lance drained his glass in one swallow and set it back down on the cart. “It’s usually only served at important feasts when visiting royalty are present.”

The soldier scoffed at that. “Then why are you wasting such a high class alcohol on me? Shouldn’t you be saving it for someone else?”

The prince’s perfectly shaped eyebrows knit together in confusion. “Like who?”

“Your future husband, perhaps?”

Lance’s face fell and Keith immediately regretted the suggestion. The Altean prince took a seat in the chair across from Keith.

“I have been promised to emperor Lotor for years,” he began, his voice so soft that Keith has to strain to hear his words. “He visited me on Altea all the time. He danced with me at every ball and took me on walks through the Altean fields. He even showed me the stars for the first time. I thought he loved me.” He smiled to himself as he recalled the fond memories. “Then my mother and father accepted his proposal and he stopped visiting me. His excuses became less sincere and more vague. I think once he knew that he had me, he stopped caring.”

The prince’s eyes clouded over and he stared at a spot on the floor, his knees pulled up to his chest. Keith wanted nothing more in that moment than to hold Lance and show him just how loved he was.

Instead he stayed in his seat and simply said, “I’m sorry, your highness.”

Lance chuckled and looked up, his eyes clear. “I’m just lonely, that’s all.” He stood and walked toward the sitting soldier. To Keith’s horror, the prince sat on the arm of his chair, his tan skin so close the Blade could almost feel the heat radiating off of him. Keith tried to get up and move away but the prince grabbed his arm to stop him. “Please.”

His heart hammered in his chest as they seemed to move in slow motion. Lance’s face kept getting closer and closer and Keith could not tear his eyes away from his lips. The kiss that came moments later was light and chaste, but it sent sparks through his body. It was over too quickly, the prince pulling away after a few seconds.

“I shouldn’t have done that,” Lance said. Keith barely heard any of it, the other boy’s lips still so close he could feel his breath against his skin.

“You’re right,” Keith breathed. He put a soft grip on his waist, more of an invitation than a command. “We should stop.”

The prince slid from the arm of the chair into Keith’s lap. He closed his eyes and begged to every god in the cosmos that the beautiful boy in front of him didn’t feel the erection growing in his pants. He attached his lips the Altean’s neck to distract himself, but it just made his situation worse. Lance let out labored breaths and soft moans as Keith sucked a small bruise onto his perfect skin. He smiled as he leaned back to inspect his work.

“You’ll have to cover this before Lotor returns,” Keith said.

Suddenly, Lance’s eyes widened in fear. He threw himself off of Keith and began searching his room for a shirt.

“You need to leave. Now. You shouldn’t be in here anyway.”

_He’s afraid of Lotor_ , Keith realized. The emperor was the one person Keith couldn’t go against for fear of being charged with treason. But now, seeing the look of pure fear in the prince’s face, it seemed like a necessary risk. He stepped forward to comfort the boy but Lance simply moved out of his reach. Keith thought he could hear the prince’s heart beating out of his chest.

“As you wish, your highness,” he said, backing away towards the door.

Just as he was about to return to his post, the door slid open on its own to reveal Acxa and Ulaz standing on the other side. Acxa’s eyes went from Keith to Lance quickly before returning to her brother. There was obvious disappointment in her stare and Keith knew that she had some idea of what had happened.

“Emperor Lotor has returned from his mission,” the general said, addressing the prince. “He has requested to see you, Prince Lance. Ulaz and I will escort you.”

Keith’s mind flashed back to a moment a few days earlier, when he was coming out of the training center. Ulaz’s face was part of the small group that had whispered in the hallway. A bad feeling washed over the soldier and he knew that he shouldn’t let Lance and Ulaz be alone together.

“It’s my job to protect the prince,” Keith said, standing a little taller and staring his sister down. “I’ll escort him.”

“I think you need some time to rest,” Acxa replied, obviously not budging. “You’ve been on duty for too long and you’re not thinking straight. Go back to your quarters. Ulaz and I can handle this.”

He stood in the doorway, helpless as he watched Lance follow the two Galra down the hall. He wanted the prince to look back, to acknowledge that he was there and that what they had just done was real and not a lonely boy finding comfort in the closest warm body.

But he kept his head facing forward. Keith watched them walk down the hall until they turned a corner and disappeared from his sight.

\-----

Keith didn’t see Lance for two days. Kolivan had assigned him to menial tasks just to keep him away from the prince. He wondered if Acxa had told him what she saw the day Lotor returned. He wanted to talk to his sister and explain what had happened, but Keith hadn’t seen her either.

He had just sat down on his bed when his door opened. He had a hand on his blade, ready for an attack if it came. But it was Ezor and Narti who stood in the doorway. Ezor was straight faced, which was a look Keith had never seen on her before. He stood shakily, letting the blade in his hand drop to the mattress.  It was what she said, however, that made Keith's blood freeze in his veins.

“Emperor Lotor has requested your presence in the throne room.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is some blood and violence in this chapter so if this bothers you please be careful
> 
> @ everyone worried about keith after the last chapter: hehehe i'm sorry

Daibazaal’s throne room was vast, elegant, and far too dimly lit to be practical. Keith’s fellow Blades and Lotor’s highest-ranking commanders lined the hall as he walked to the base of Lotor’s throne. The emperor was lounging in his seat, a golden chain in his hands. The end of the chain was connected to a collar situated around Lance’s neck. The Altean prince was draped in a sheer blue robe. He was naked underneath except for a piece of white cloth covering his dignity. It made Keith enraged to see the regal boy stripped down and degraded in front of Lotor’s court.

“Ah, officer Kogane,” Lotor drawled, drawing out the surname. “You’ve done a fantastic job protecting my prince since he arrived. But I’m afraid you slipped up somewhere.” He ran a slender finger down Lance’s face and Keith noticed the prince recoil slightly.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand, your majesty,” Keith said, trying not to shout over the roar of his heartbeat in his chest.

Lotor motioned for the soldier to climb the steps. As he approached, the emperor turned Lance’s head so Keith had a clear view of the Altean’s neck. There was the bruise he had left days ago, faded but still visible against Lance’s golden skin. His blood ran cold and the edges of his vision blurred. His eyes moved from the prince to the emperor.

“Now, how could you let someone do this to my sweet boy?”

Keith couldn’t speak. He was frozen to the spot in fear.

“Was I not clear, Kogane?” Lotor repeated. “Did you see who did this to Lance?”

“Your majesty, I was outside his room the whole day,” Keith managed to stutter out. His throat was a dry as sandpaper. “I didn’t let anyone in and the prince didn’t leave while I was on duty.”

“Don’t lie to me!” Lotor was done playing with him. His voice was full of venom and his eyes flashed with rage. “Your job is to protect my prince from harm, not take him for yourself.”

The emperor pulled Lance into his lap. Keith watched as Lotor leaned in and whispered something in the prince’s ear. The smaller boy’s eyes went wide and he shook his head. Lotor looked into his eyes and raised his eyebrows in question.

“Really? That makes me feel better.” Lotor turned his attention back to Keith. “My love says you had nothing to do with his little mishap.”

Keith stared daggers at Lotor, not allowing any emotion to cross his face. The emperor stared back, daring him to give something away. When it was clear neither would budge, Lotor let out a low chuckle and leaned back in his seat.

“Well, even though I can’t prove you marked my beautiful prince, you did fail to protect him from even the smallest harm. And for your negligence, you must be punished.”

Keith’s heart started racing even faster as he realized what he had to do. He could feel all of the Blades watching as he began to remove his armor. After removing each piece, he placed it in a neat pile before Lotor’s throne. Once he’s stripped to the waist, Keith sank to his knees on the steps. He tried to ignore the pang in his chest when he noticed Lance’s terrified expression.

Lotor raised his eyes and addressed the rest of his royal guard, voice booming against the marble floors. “Your brother in arms has allowed my love, his charge, to be harmed. The law of the Blade of Marmora states the any member who allows harm to come to a member of the royal family shall have to face the swords of their fellow Blades.”

The throne room fell silent and Keith locked eyes with Lance. The Altean prince practically shook with fear. Keith tried to smile, to let him know he would be okay.

The first Blade stepped up, blocking his view of the prince. Keith looked up to see Kolivan frowning down at him, luxite blade in hand.

“Just do it quickly,” he hissed, bracing himself for what he knew would be coming.

“I’m sorry, Keith.” Kolivan reached down and cut a small, horizontal line on the officer’s chest with his knife. The pain was instantaneous and Keith grit his teeth to keep from crying out.

“No!” Lance yelled. “Stop, please!”

Everybody ignored his cries. Kolivan stepped down and for a second Keith could see Lance’s face. He had tears threatening to spill over his lashes and his bottom lip was quivering. The sight made Keith want to stand up, say ‘fuck the laws’, and show the boy being paraded as a trophy that everything was fine.

The next face to look disappointedly down at him was Thace. Unlike Kolivan, he said nothing as he left his mark on Keith’s chest. The pain was just as bad the second time, if not worse. A small grunt escaped his throat before he could force it down. That earned him a self-satisfied smile from Lotor and an increase in pleas to stop from Lance.

He lost count soon after, devoting all his strength to staying conscious as blade after blade cut at his skin. As the final Marmora member stepped up, Keith looked up to see who his final torturer was. His eyes met his mother’s and he realized it was the first time he’d seen her cry. Krolia had always been a solid presence in his life, someone he could go to for advice and comfort whenever he needed it. He managed a small smile.

“I’ll be okay, Mom,” Keith said, his voice weak. “Really.”

Krolia screwed her eyes shut and delivered the last cut. As she moved away, Keith’s eyes returned to Lotor. The emperor was grinning from ear to ear, eyes skimming over the soldier’s torn flesh. Lance was still situated on his lap, his face buried in Lotor’s shoulder. There were small dark patches on his robe where his tears had dropped from his cheeks.

“Keith Kogane,” the emperor said, booming voice breaking the tense silence. “You have served your sentence with courage. You may go with a clean conscience and my utmost respect.”

Arms encircled his waist as Kolivan and Krolia moved to carry him back to his room. He swam in and out of consciousness as they moved through the halls before finally blacking out.

\-----

Keith woke an hour later with his torso wrapped in bandages and a pounding headache. He tried to sit up but was pushed back down by a hand on his shoulder.

“You need to rest,” Lance said. He pulled the blanket up over Keith’s chest and brushed some hair away from his face. “I didn’t know Lotor would do that to you. I’m so sorry.”

“Does Lotor know you’re here?” Keith asked, swatting the prince’s hand away.

Lance shook his head. “He abandoned me once you left the throne room. I helped your mother clean and wrap your wounds.”

Keith sighed and looked up at Lance. The thought of the Altean prince’s hands moving deftly across his chest made his heart beat faster. He wanted the other man to stay with him until he was healed, changing his bandages and applying ointment to his wounds. But now he had Lotor’s attention and he couldn’t imagine what he would do if the emperor found Keith with his prince again.

“You should go,” Keith said, turning away so he couldn’t see Lance’s face. “I’m sure your fiancè is waiting for you.”

He could feel Lance’s eyes on him as the bed shifted and the prince began moving toward the door. His footsteps stopped and Keith turned his gaze back to him. Lance was looking over his shoulder, eyes fixed on the floor.

“The wedding has been moved up,” the prince said. “We will be wed in five quintants.”

Then he slipped out the door, leaving Keith to deal with the new information all by himself.


End file.
